


Pash

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Holmes, my dearest friend has been kidnapped.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pash

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #12](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1552218.html), and specifically [this picture](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-oqkEbfjefq4/TxlC4DBUoXI/AAAAAAAAVj8/i5loq2Oxd0Y/s1600/helene+mayer.jpg).

Holmes frowned. “Had this Mr. Palgrave offered any insult to you?”

“He did,” said Miss Short. “When I was with Julia, and he paid her no attention whatsoever - indeed, he stood in front of her while he talked to me. I won’t tell you what he implied about me, if you don’t mind, Mr. Holmes.”

“And what did Miss Lanyon do then?” asked Holmes.

“She challenged him to a duel.”

“She what?” I asked involuntarily.

“I see,” said Holmes. “Did he accept?”

“No, the scoundrel,” said Miss Short, glowing. “But is she not the noblest of women? And now that she is missing, and her family do not care for her, how can I do anything but seek to rescue her in turn?”

“I understand your position,” said Holmes gravely. “Certainly we will be glad to render any assistance to you and your friend that we can.”

When she had left Holmes lit his pipe and smiled wryly at my surprised face. “An overly naïve and romantic girl, certainly,” he said, “but possibly a most interesting case.”


End file.
